


@JLo: I am 2 be loving milkshake! #smekday #girlboy

by jadelennox



Category: True Meaning of Smekday - Rex
Genre: Character of Color, Gen, Yuletide, child character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-24
Updated: 2009-12-24
Packaged: 2017-10-05 06:05:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/38549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jadelennox/pseuds/jadelennox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Like Perez Hilton: Glorious Captain Smek was seen on the tiny arm of a nearby boyboygirl at his birthday party, and apparently his old boyboy-toy was NOT pleased about it. We hear that quite a messy fight went down at Captain Smek's bash. Unfortunately, we couldn't understand any of it, because the whole thing sounded like drunken goats gargling werewolves! All I can say is that I wish WE had seven magnificent genders.</p>
            </blockquote>





	@JLo: I am 2 be loving milkshake! #smekday #girlboy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Taurenova (JenNova)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JenNova/gifts).



> [](http://creativecommons.org/licenses/by-nc-sa/3.0/us/)  
> This work by jadelennox is licensed under a [Creative Commons Attribution-Noncommercial-Share Alike 3.0 United States License](http://creativecommons.org/licenses/by-nc-sa/3.0/us/).

It wasn't until after everything had settled down that I got to see all the blog posts. Somehow, the nerds had kept the Internet up and running, and the bloggers kept posting all of their thoughts. I guess they had nothing else to do between meals of milkshake. Once the Gorg rounded up all the cats, it was probably too depressing to watch funny cat videos on the Internet. Come to think of it, it's possible the Gorg had shut down YouTube for the duration. I wasn't really paying attention at the time.

After everything settled down, and JLo and I went back to Philadelphia with my mother, I had to make friends at Daniel Landry Middle School. JLo hadn't done his crazy Latin Grammys reveal yet, so I had to make friends if I didn't want to be all alone during the day. I wasn't looking forward to it, but once the seventh grade started, it turns out that even boys outgrow their BOOB (Ballistic Orangutan Octopus Breathing) phase. That's how I made friends with Gene.

Gene was a huge nerd, and he was the one who showed me all of the blog posts from the occupation.

Like Perez Hilton: Glorious **Captain Smek** was seen on the tiny arm of a nearby boyboygirl at his birthday party, and apparently his old boyboy-toy was NOT pleased about it. We hear that quite a messy fight went down at Captain Smek's bash. Unfortunately, we couldn't understand any of it, because the whole thing sounded like drunken goats gargling werewolves! All I can say is that I wish WE had seven magnificent genders.

Or Wonkette: So, yeah. It's not like I **mind** living practically walking distance from all the hillbillies in Honkytown, with their Confederate flags ("New Smeksico will rise again!") and their belief that Daniel Landry "doesn't keep down-home enough company the fight the aliens" but for reals, that last is a real live quotation from Senator Inhofe, standing in front of a makeshift podium at one of the new "Milkshake Parties". What does "down-home enough company" even the *@#$ **mean**? Well, he was in front of a poster our own Dan Landry standing with his girlfriend and her no-longer-lost kid. Her **dangerously brown** kid. Stay classy, Inhofe!

BoingBoing posted blueprints of their best guess of what a telecloner did, and oddly, they weren't using it to try to defeat the Boov. The posters there were all about trying to clone something better to eat than milkshake. On Making Light, Jim McDonald just posted "I told you so. I'm not letting any of you people in my bunker. Except Teresa." And Racalicious had a truly awesome rant about how the Beloved Leader the Angel of Death Sir Magnífico Excellente, warlord of Phoenix, was actually an Irish kid from Wisconsin, and why he thought sounding like some kind of Banana Republic benevolent dictator would make more people listen to him. Me, I always thought it was because he had inhaled too much when he walked past the Hempire of Flagstaff.

Anyway, I thought it was all ridiculous as hell, pardon my language. Gene was nice, but really, I wasn't interested in any of the bloggy stuff until he showed JLo how to put funny koobish videos on the Internet.


End file.
